Camp SOS
by twilightloverx16
Summary: Bella is off to camp SOS.with her best friends Rose, Alice,and Jasper! Will she find the love of her life or will her ex's try to get her back! B E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic! hope you like(info about this story):Bella is going to Summer camp at Camp SOS with her three best friends Alice,Rosalie,and Jasper. will she find the love her life here or will her ex-boyfriend or should i say ex-Boyfriends come and try to get her back?!  
**

**I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT !!! *wish i did*  
**

**Bpov**

I woke up with and little pixie jumping on my bed. "Wake up Bella we have to go to Camp!!!" Her face was in a big smile while she said it. I look over at Rosalie. She sat there in the floor with her cell phone. I was guessing she was texting her boyfriend Ryan. They had been going out for two weeks and she liked him like they've been going out for 5 years. I hadn't had a boyfriend in so long. The boys I went out with were all jerks. The only one who wasn't a jerk was Eric! First Jake, the boy who I saw cheating on me with that bitch Leah. Then there was Mike, he was going out with me and Jessica at the same time. Ugh I hated that name. Then Tyler, well Tyler would just look at me for hours and that got creepy so I broke up with him. Last there was Eric the nicest one out of all of them. We had to break up because he moved New Jersey.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN! Get up NOW!" the voice broke my train of thought. I looked over to see little Alice sitting there glaring at me. I threw my blanket back and ran to the bathroom. I got in the shower. I let the heat from the warm water take me away. I got out, got dressed. I ran my fingers threw my knotted hair. I blew it dry and ran out the bathroom door to get packed. But I stop dead in my tracks to see Jasper in my room helping his sister Rose pack my things. Jasper saw me. He waved and smiled then told Rosalie he'll meet us in the car. I saw Alice's eyes turn sad. I knew she like Jasper a lot. But Rose told us he like someone but he won't tell anyone who.

"Bella? You ready to go to CAMP!" I could feel Alice pull on my arm.

"Ugh… Yea let's go!" I faked a smile. We walked out my room, down the stairs, then right out the door.

We walk to the car. We had to talk Rose's BMW. She and Jasper were in the front. Alice and I were in the back.

"Hey Bella…. Alice. What's up?" Jasper said turning pale on Alice's name.

"Nothing much you Jazz?" I spoke for both me and Alice because I knew she was mad right now.

"Nothing just going to camp with my sister and my best friend and her friend." He chuckled.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM JASPER HALE!?" Alice yelled making all of us turn to her. Her little hands were balled up in to fists. Her face had pure fury on it. Jasper looked shocked at her. I felt bad because Alice had been holding this in for so long.

"You have been rude to me. Right when I walk in this car you say my name coldly like always and then you act like I'm not even here! Ugh..." She kept listing all the stuff he had done to her. I turned to look at Rosalie who had the same expression as me, pure shock. We sat there for fifteen minutes listening to Alice and Jasper fight. They stopped right when we got there. I looked at the Sign that said "Camp SOS" what did that mean? Oh well at least we were there. The car stopped, Rose and I ran out of the car where Alice and Jazz were still fighting.

Soon they got out and walked over to us. Jasper went to Rosalie's side and Alice walked to my side. Alice gave Jazz the death look. A woman with Carmel Hair came over. She must be the camp leader.

"Campers! I'm Esme Cullen and Welcome to camp SOS.I know you are wonder what does SOS mean. Well it's Save Our Summer! So that means here it's all about fun! Oh and the cabins will be three boys three girls. Have fun! " She said it all with a smile. Then gave us cabin was me, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and two other boys. Hmmm I wonder who the two other boys are. We reached our cabin. I reached for the door and opened it to see a boy with bronze colored hair and big guy with the curly brown hair. The big guy was built like a really in shape football player. The two boys turn to look at us.

"Hello"a voice of a beautiful boy said coming right from in front of ME!

**A/N: Hope you like it and comment plz! Thanks tell me what you think! i'll update soon if you guys like it ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Chapter two :) read comment and like !!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT *wish i did*  
**

**Bpov**

I didn't realized that the bronze haired boy came up to me.I could feel my face turn red. Alice hit me in the side. I was guess I look really stupid just starring at a VERY hot boy._Isabella SWAN , you don't even know him! _I was still starring into his green that you could get lost in. Rosalie was giving me a "Say Something other then starring"look."H... Hello, um I'm Bella Swan, this is My best friend Alice Brandon, And my two other Best friends Rosalie and Jasper Hale."I saw Rosalie take out her cell phone and text someone. I looked at her. She shut her phone then smiled at me.I was going to ask her later what that was all about. The boy with the Green eyes that I could get lost started to speak.

"Well I'm Edward Cullen and this is my older brother Emmett." I saw the big guy Emmett wave with a huge smile on his face.

"Looks like well be roommates then!" After she said that we all look at Alice while she ran to the top took her about five tries to get on the bunk but when she finally got up she look at us with a big smile on her face."I call this one!"she yelled so loud i felt like running up behind her and taking her bag with all her clothes and throwing it into the lake!But I knew she would get me back some how. We all walked into the the cabin it wasn't that bad it had a bathroom and three bunks. Alice and I were going to share a bunk then Jasper and Edward. Of course that left Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie happily toke the top bunk and Emmett toke the lower bunk. Jasper started talking to Edward and Emmett. So that left me, Alice and Rose to talk. We ended up talking about what we were going to do at camp. Time flew because by the time we were done talking it was time for dinner. We walked out the door with the boys in front of us.

"Rose who were you texting to day?"she look at me and smiled.

"Well... i kinda broke up with Ryan." my face had shock written all over it. I couldn't believe it. She broke up with him?! He's all she ever talked about night and day Ryan this, Ryan that.

"Why?! I thought you really like him. What happened?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Well you saw Emmett right," I shook my head " Well I think he's really hot and well i couldn't go out with him and go out with Ryan at the same time right. So that's why I texted him... to break up with him!"

"WHAT! You've only known Emmett for like five hours!"

"So... you know me if I see something I want then I'm going to get it!"Before i could say anything else Jasper interrupted me.

"Hey Rose, Bella you want to sit with us?"

"Um sure. You know Alice is going to sit with us."

"Yea... I know i asked her first." WHAT?! how far had Rose and I fell behind? I soon saw Alice run up to the three of us. Her face was priceless. She grabbed Jazz's hand and pulled him to the dinning hall. Jazz smiled and turn away walking with Alice to the Dinning Hall._ What the Hell was that?!_

Rosalie,Emmett,Edward, and me walked in the Dinning hall to see Alice and Jasper sitting next to each. What had happen? Jeez about five hours ago they couldn't stand to be next to each other. What had we missed?

**Apov**

When we walk out the door to the Dinning hall Rosalie and Bella fell behind. I didn't feel like walking by myself so I started to turn around when I felt someone pull on my arm. It was Jasper. What did he want?" What do you want Jasper?" I knew he could tell I was pissed.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Okay Alice... I don't care anymore if you hate me but I need to tell you that... that ...."

"Spit it out already!"I was getting furious now

"Mary Alice Brandon I... I like you! "We stopped walking.

"You... you... like Me?! Rose said you like someone but she was sure it wasn't me."

"Well Rose said you liked someone and _I_ was sure it wasn't me."I felt so happy that i hugged him. More like jumped on him.

"So do you still hate me?"How could i hate him!

"No I don't hate you Jazzy!" Jazzy my new nick name for him.

"Jazzy... I like it ! " I was so happy he like it! I would call him that for now on.

"Alice you want to eat with me and the boys and of course Bella and Rosalie too."

"Sure"

"Hold on let me go ask them."He turned around and ran back to them to ask them. It felt like forever so I ran after him. When i got to him I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dinning hall. Bella gave me a look. I would tell her everything that and Jazzy walk in to the Dinning Hall holding hands. We found an empty table and sat down we wait for Em, Edward ,Rose and Bella to walk threw the door.

**a/n: okay i had nothing to do after school heres another chapter. Comment! It makes me happy=]]**


	3. This is not a Chapter BUT READ pLZZZZ!

**Hi guys sorry but this is not a chapter:( I won't be post another one for a while because my computer is broking. So I'll post a chapter when its fixed thanks!!!!**

**- jess**


	4. not a chapter

**I'm back!!! My computer is fixed and when it was getting fixed i came up with 2 more chaps. so I'll be posting soon!!!! Oh and I'm going to start another story soon but i don't know when. All i can tell you is that it is great. **

**Jess^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys I'm back and sorry for the other notes that weren't chapters.I hate when people post them. I wanted to posted them just to tell you why i wasn't updating. I just got my computer fixed so hopeful it won't break again. So here's the new chapter.

* * *

After the whole thing with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, me and Edward all walk to the Table with Alice and Jasper. Before We sat down Rosalie asked if I was hungry. I told her yea and We went right over to the line of people who were waiting to get there food.

"So Rose, I can see you and Emmett are hitting it of."

"Yes we are he is SOOOOO hot ,funny and Strong!" Her eyes lighted up when she was talking about him. Damn she was really falling for him wasn't she?We kept talking about Emmett and were right there about to grab the food when i felt someones arms go around my waist. _Who THE HELL'S arms are these?!_ I turn to see those bright blue eyes and that blond spiked hair. Mike. What the fuck was he doing here? I told him to stay away from me. And how the hell did he find where I was going to camp." Hey babe, I've missed you." I turned and glared at him.

" Get your dirty little hands off OF ME!" i spat in his face. He stepped back and his face got pissed.

"Look I came here for you! I didn't come her to have your like skanky ass yelling at me."Where was Rose?

" What !? You came here for me? WHY the HELL would I want _you_?!You're the ass that was doing every girl in the WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL! HA like I'd ever go back out with an ass like you! " I was proud of myself for standing up and telling him every thing.

"You Stupid Girl-" his hand was coming right to me face. God was this going to hurt like hell. I closed my eyes and waited for the hand to hit me but nothing happened. I opened one eye to see Mike's hand being held back by another. I followed the hand which belonged to ... Edward. Edward was there helping me his eyes were filled with anger. He looked at Mike with daggers. " Leave Her ALONE!" he yelled his voice still look at him then back at me.

"Him Swan. I'm Better looking then HIM."Hell no he wasn't

"LEAVE!" Edward was ready to punch him. Mike looked one last time and walked away smugly. I turned to look at Edward. I got lost in his Dazzling Green orbs. we stared into each others eyes. It was so hard to look away but if we didn't then we would look like to big asses. So we walked back in silents. We got back and I was jumped by a pixie." Oh My Gosh are you okay. Rose ran over here and told all of us what was going on and who was here."Alice talked to fast so it was hard to hear her but I got some of it . She got off me and helped me get up. Rose ran over and hugged me too.

"I AM SO SORRY I LEFT YOU. I didn't know what to do so I ran and told them what was going on and... Mike-You-hitting." It look like poor Rose was about to cry.

"I'm fine Rose. I swear. I think i'm going to go back to the Cabin. See you guys..."

"I'll come too." Edward look at me when he said it.

"Um okay."We toke off walking to the cabin together.

"I'm tried how 'bout you?"His voice was so smooth.

"Yea i am i think I'm goin' to go right to bed when we get to our cabin."I looked over and smiled at him. Finally we got to the cabin. I ran in and grabbed my PJ's and went right to the bathroom.I got into my Aero Pj's. I walked out to see Edward on the bed just in his boxers. OME, he was god like. I walked over to me bunk and got in. "Sweet Dreams Edward."

"Sweet Dreams to you to Bella."I fell asleep fast and easy. I dreamed and it was about Edward...

* * *

A/n: Sorry this was so short. I'll Update soon! REVIEW PLZZ thank you. I'll get a picture of her PJ's =p they'll be on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON"T own TWILIGHT. I wish i did tho =]**

* * *

**BPOV  
**

I could hear People walking in our cabin. It must have been Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett.I didn't mind it so I went back to sleep. The next morning I woke up to see Alice in Jasper's bed -they were snuggled up- Then I saw Emmett in Rose's bed. Holly shit was last night hook up night. Because if it was I didn't get the memo. I got up to walk over to the bathroom. I was reaching for the door nob when the door opened. I looked up to see Edward with just a towel on. I must of look stupid for just staring. I jumped when he cleared his throat.

"Oh... um... sorry I didn't know you were in there. Sorry." My face must have turn bright red because he chuckled at me.

"No it's fine Bella." He smiled then went to go grab his stuff and walk back in to the bathroom. I just stood there. Dumb founded. After that whole thing I would so need a cold shower.I went back to my bed and laid down. I must have fallen back to sleep because I woke up to Alice shoving me out of bed.I finally got up. Walk like a zombie to the bathroom. I turned on the hot n' cold water and waited till it was warm. I got in and just enjoyed it. I must have been in there long because Rose was pounding at the door asking if I had died in the bathroom. I just laughed then wash my hair with my favorite Strawberry shampoo and face with my dove soap and got out. I changed in to my shorts and a tee- shirt. I left me hair wet. I put on my make-up and walk out of the bathroom to see Rose and Emmett making out. Ugh I walk around the and told them I was going to go for a walk. Emmett just waved me away. I got outside to see Jasper and Edward down by the lake. I look at who they were holding. It was Alice. Ha she was going to be thrown in.

"Bella HELP ME! Put me down, I hate up guys!" She screamed over at me. I ran over to where they were.

"Guys put Alice down."Edward turn to see me, he turned back to Jasper nod the put Alice down. Alice was in Jasper's hands now. Edward gave me a evil grin. I look at him then turn and began to run. He soon was right behind me .I felt myself stop to feel to warm arms around me. Damn Edward got me. He took me back to the dock.

"EDWARD CULLEN PUT ME DOWN!! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T I'LL , I'LL..."

"You'll what, beat me with a shoe?"

"Edward Please."But It was to late I was flying threw the air. I hit the water. I resurfaced to see Edward laughing with Jasper. I turned to see poor Alice. Her Make up was running her hair was messed up. And her clothes that cost more then Edward and Jasper both were soaking wet. She was pissed! I looked at her. I gave her a look that said _'watch and follow what I do'_. We swam back to the dock to see Edward still laughing at me and Alice.

"Edward can you please stop laughing and help me out?" I gave him the puppy dog look. Alice did the same for and Jasper put there hands out.

"ALICE NOW!" We grabbed their hands and pull them in. Ha we got them good. Alice and I swam for our life's to shore. We ran right to our cabin's and lock the door. We were laughing at how we got them back. Their faces were Priceless!

"What the hell our you guys doing."Rose and Em said together.

"Long story just don't let the guys in."Alice and I ran to go get dry clothes. We changed with the sound of the guys banning on the door .

"Let us in were Freezing our asses OFF! " Jasper was pissed. So we thought we'd let them sit a little longer. Alice came up with an idea to get in and out of the room with out opening the door. The window. Alice was like an Evil pixie. We went to the dinning hall with everyone. Then we went back to the cabin threw the window.

"Please...Let...Us...IN!"Their were now tried for banning on the door. I went to open the door and when I did I fell to the floor with Edward on top of me. I couldn't stop looking in his eyes. Did I like Edward?

* * *

**A/n: Please review!! Sorry this was so short. I'll write more next chapter! Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for review and putting nice comments. So i thought that i should post another chapter. Oh and sorry for some people that i made Bella wear Aero PJ's. It's Fan fiction! Bella doesn't really wear Aero Pj's in the book so cool down please. Thanks **

**-**

**

* * *

**B.P.O.V

Edward was still on me. I could feel my cheeks flush red. It was weird because we just stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

"Ugh... Sorry... Bella I didn't know that-"He was cut of by Emmett

"AH... Eddie Boy you might want to get of her because it doesn't look-AHAHAHAH-right!"Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. My whole face must have turn red. Edward glared at Emmett then turned back to me. Our eyes lock. Then i saw Emmett and Jasper walk over to Edward and I.

"Come on Big Boy. I think Bella doesn't want to lay on the floor with you on her"Emmett said while he and Jazz pick him up off of me. Rose came and helped me up off the floor.I mumbled thank you to her and toke off to the bathroom. I sat in the warm water. Did i really like Edward? well he did look like a Greek i didn't really know him. For all i know he could be some physco. I got out of the bath. I got dressed in My tee-shirt and my sleep shorts. I walked out to see Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all sleeping. I must have been in the bathroom for a long time. Oh well I still had to think, so i went outside. I turned to sit on the chair that was out there. But i couldn't because Edward was sitting in it.

"Hey."His voice was so smooth.

"Hi."was all i could mange to get out

"Sorry about falling on you. I didn't know that you guys where really going to open the door.I-"

"Edward I'm fine. I think i'm going to go back inside..."

"NO! Come on i never got to talk to you yet."

"I know but I have know wear to sit-"

"On my lap."

"Um... okay."i walked over to Edward and sat down on his lap. The moon light hit his face. He seemed so beautiful. Our eyes locked. Before i knew it his lips were on mine. It felt so right. Are lips moved perfectly together. I felt that my lips were made for his lips. I started to feel light headed. I knew i need oxygen. We pulled a part.

"Sorry."was all i got out. Before he could stop me i was running to my bed. I got under them and fell asleep thinking about Edward and that AMAZING KISS!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up to my phone going off. Who the Hell was calling me. I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice. I pick up to hear Rose, Jasper, Edward and Emmett yelling in the background.

"Hello"i sounded like a frog.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN get your butt down to the lake NOW. i Love you, bye."the call end after that. I jump out of bed only to fall on my face. I got up from falling. I ran and got my bathing suit. i put shorts over it. I ran down to the lake. To see Alice on Jazz's shoulder and Rose on Em's shoulders playing Chicken. I quickly toke off my short and ran on to the dock. I dove in. By the time i got to Them, Rosalie had won the game of chicken. I look to see every one but... Edward. I look all over for him but i couldn't find him. I so felt something rub against my foot. I grab my foot and pulled me underwater. I saw Edward Green orbs. He swam up close and kissed me again. We didn't realizes that we were floating up. I heard some one gasp. That's when Edward and i Broke away from each other to look at everyone. Shit. Emmett broke out in to a laugh while everyone else just stared. Wow was Alice really going to bug me forever about this!.

* * *

**A/N: okay so i hope you liked it. But did you think that the kiss came a little to fast? Or not. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated. Stupid teacher and the stupid PROJECT HE GIVES OUT FOR NO REASON !! But its okay now because heres a new chapter. ! **

* * *

Bella's POV

I looked at everyone and saw Emmett break out in to a giant grin. Alice fell off Jasper's shoulders. Rosalie smile and mouth _'AWWWW'_. I couldn't think of anything to do so I turned and started to swim away. i got to the dock and climbed up and grabbed my stuff and ran with out even stopping. I finally i got to my cabin. I opened the door and fell in side. _Damn_. Before i got up i heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see a a boy with deep black eyes.

"Hello Bella... I've Missed you." he spoke so deep it scary me. Shit it was....

* * *

Edward's POV

After Bella swam away. I soon followed her. Damn i should have never done that! I stared to get out of the water when Tanya walk over. What the hell did she want?!

"Hi Ed-poo. I missed you."

"Uh... Okay.... i got to go."I gave her a look that would make her stop dead in her tracks. Why because i was so good at dazzling people.i used it on people like her to get away from when they annoyed me. Damn i am good! As she stood the dumb founded as i ran quickly away almost there........ 2 more steps......1.... YES I was finally at the door i walked in to see Bella on her back on the BED with another guy on were kissing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I could feel anger take over. I walked up to the guy and ripped him off of her.

"Dude what the Fuck?" He look pissed. His long black hair waved down his back. His eyes deep black and he was built. Almost like look frozen. What did he do to her?

" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I now had my hands around his neck. I heard Bella start to cry.

"Nothing m-m-man now get the hell of me!" he choked on man.I let him down. He took one swing at me and hit me square in the that freaking hurt. I got up and hit him in his groan. He fell. "That's what you get ASSHOLE!"I laughed then spit on him.I kicked his in the face then pulled him across the floor into the bathroom and locked the door. I forgot about Bella. I turned to see her sobbing. I ran over to her and sat on the bed. I held her in my arms. Sweet, sweet Bella what has he done to you.I kissed her hair. God she smell lovely. I just wanted her more. After about 30 minutes i looked at her. Her eyes melted in to mine. I broke away.

"Bella what happened?"

"J-J-Jacob came in here and He started talking about how him and i-I should get back together.I told him to go to hell and the he pushed me to the bed and-"She started to cry again. Poor Bella.

"Don't worry I kicked his ass... well not his ass, but his balls."She smiled at the small joke.

"Where is he?"Oh gosh i forgot that i put him in the bathroom and locked the door.

"I locked him in the bathroom "

"Oh." I sat there thinking about her. Did she feel the same way? Well she had to right. I mean we kissed. I Hope she does i mean when we kissed it felt like fireworks. I've never kissed anyone like that. We moved together. She kissed me back so SHE HAD TO! I look down to see Bella sleeping. God even more amazing! Her face was tear stained and hair hair was softly on her face. I tucked the hair behind her ear. My eyes started to feel heavy.

I woke up to see Bella look at me."Hello."

Her face turned pink "Hi." I kissed the top of her head. I didn't know that i had her pulled against me. I blushed and let go of her.I got up to see every one else sleeping. Emmett had his big hand over Rosalie's face. Alice slept basically on Jasper. Her head in the crook of his neck. He was smiling. I turned back to see Bella. I gave her a charming smile.

"Um Edward are you hungry?"

"Yea come on lets go." I reached for her hand. She toke it. We walk out the door. Hand and hand together.

**

* * *

  
**

**A/n: I'll update soon!!! SWEAR I WILL! Review plzzzz thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A:N/Back YEA!!!!! I HATE MY TEACHER HE IS GIVING SO MUCH HOMEWORK. HE"S A FART FACE!!!! Sorry i can act like a 4 year old sometimes. So here's another chapter. Hope you like **

* * *

**BPOV**

As Edward and I walk to the dinning hall we heard a person yelling Edward's name. We both stop and turn to see who it was. I turned to see a girl with blond hair about down to the middle of her back. She had bright blue shorts and a tube top that look ready to pop and she had high heels on. This was freaking camp! I could tell she must be the camp whore.

"EDDIE WDDIE ! Wait" her voice was nasally. I saw Edward wince away from her. She got close to see Edward and me. She eyed me and glared at me.

"Oh... who's this Eddie?"

"My name's EDWARD for the last FREAKING TIME and this is Bella."his arm snaked around my waist. Her face look like she was about to get sick.

"Oh... well Eddiekins, would to like to come with me back to me um... cabin. I'm sure this billy girl isn't much fun." Is she really that dumb that she doesn't remember a simple plan name like mine?

"Her name is BELLA. Not BILLY! and no I'm having more fun with Bella then I could ever have with you." Her face turn bright red. Wow this girl didn't get the hint that he wasn't into her. With that said I gave a cocky smile and turn away with Edward walking next to me. We finally got to the Dinning hall. We ate talking about our home life. Our favorite things and so much more. When I was around Edward i felt like I could open up to him. After We threw out our trash we walk back to our cabin. Edward grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned to him. I couldn't find myself to pull away from him.

"Bella I have to tell you _something_." His voice broke on the last word.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Bella the last two day have been amazing. When I'm around you I can be myself...and...i-i like you.I mean REALLY like you. I need you. I need you in my arms and I need you around me. I NEED TO HEAR YOUR VOICE, SEE YOUR BIG BROWN EYES! I need _you_." He look down when he said this i could tell he must have been blush but not as bad as me. I look like a tomato. He looked up making our eye's lock. We spent more then a minute in silence.

"Bella please say something."

"Um... Wow?"I was mentally smacking myself.

"Oh... okay"He turned around and started walking again. I ran up to him and turn him around and almost tackled him to the ground that's when i started to kiss him. He was shocked at first then responded to it and kissed me back. EDWARD CULLEN IS KISSING ME BACK! Yes.

We broke apart for air. Our foreheads leaned against each other. His eyes held happiness. He smiled a smile that was breath taking. We started walking again. We were at our door when I turned to Edward.

"So what does this make...um...us?" I could feel the blush creep up my face.

"I guess boyfriend and girlfriend. If that's okay with you"

"YES! I'm FINE WITH IT!" He started to lean in and kiss me when i hear someone talking.(**Rose is bold**- _Alice italics_ - Jasper underlined)

"We shouldn't be listing to this! This is an invasion of privacy!Ali- " He was cut off i guessed by Alice.

_"Jazz please be quite i think they're KISSING... AGAIN!"_

**"God they have been kissing a lot today!" **I looked at Edward and He smiled that looked devious . We silently count to three an ran right at the door. We broke threw it. Edward and I were laughing till we heard a scream. We look over at Alice on the floor next to Jasper. Shit we didn't.

"You knocked him OUT!" Alice was about to come after us but Rosalie held her back. I looked at Rose. Then Edward. Then to poor Jasper.

"Shit!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry this was short and not so good. i have 2 more stupid projects due. I'll try to update soon! Review!!! Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

Emmett was holding back Alice. I looked at poor Jasper. He was out cold. Edward looked like he was about to poop himself. Rose was screaming.

"Rose Stop! It's not helping." I look at Rose as she closed her mouth.

"Bella! Maire! Swan! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Alice was trying to get free of Emmett. Thank god he was strong.

Edward started walking back and forth. He stop soon after starting,"Rose, I'll help you get Jasper on the bed. Alice go get a wet rag. Bella go check his pules. Emmett...Emmett just stand there and smile."Everyone ran off doing there jobs. Of course Emmett start modeling. After Alice came back she gave me a dirty look then went to Jasper's side.

After Sitting there for about an hour Jasper finally woke up.

"Jasper!!" Alice jumped on him and hugged him in a bear hug Emmett would be proud of. Well all hugged Jasper. Of course being me I kept saying sorry to him until he told me to shut up. Alice stopped her glares at me, and we both said sorry. I couldn't help but laugh when i saw the huge read bump on poor Jasper's head.

Everyone got ready for bed that night and we paired up with each other. Alice curled up next to Jasper. Emmett curled up next to Rose. Gosh Emmett looks like a cat. As I laid next to Edward he started to play with my hair. Gosh how could this beautiful man like me, plan old boring me. My eyes started to close till i felt hot breath on the side of my neck. I knew it was Edward. he started to kiss my neck leaving warmth in its path and kissed all the way up to my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear as he whispered into it.

"Bella do you want to take a walk with me" I shook my head with out a second thought. He laughed that beautiful laugh only he, my angle would laugh. We both got up trying not to wake up with others. We were just about to open the door when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see a very small person standing there with her arms crossed and a evil smile on her face. only one person was like that and it was Alice.

"Bella? Edward? Where are you to going?" She raised her eyebrow at us.

"Going for a walk. Now we will be going thank you" Edward said in a rush and we were out the door before Alice could say anything.

We walk outside and I looked up at the sky to see every star shining. I smiled at this wonderful site. I looked over to Edward. He was staring at me. I blushed and he smiled with his crooked grin. We walked to the edge of the lake and sat down.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"You are so bright you shine brighter then the sun and the stars. Your so beatuiful flowers envy you. Your name truly does fit you." I was so taken by his words. No one has ever said anything like that. I looked deep into his eyes and kissed him like crazy. i wanted him to know that meant the world to me that he thought i was pretty. None of my ex's ever call me pretty or beautiful. I knotted my hands in his perfect bronzed hair.

I think i was falling for Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hey!! omg i'm so sorry i haven't updated in Forever! I feel really bad about it. I just hope you like the new chapter. and now that i'm on summer break i should have more time to write! Thankss!!!! review!!!! 5 reviews thens i will update!! **


	11. AN on Maggies Bio PLZZZ READD!

**Hey This is an Authors Note! I want to no if you guys can make a Bio for Maggie of the Irish Coven! **

**__****Maggie** is an Irish vampire. She is described as small and not physically imposing with bouncy red curls. She belongs to a coven with Siobhan and Liam. Maggie has the gift of knowing when she is lied to and therefore is firmly trusted by the rest of her coven. She helped witness for the Olympic Coven against the Volturi. Maggie is not a "vegetarian" like the Cullens, and must temporarily adapt to the changes.

**What i'm looking for is a background on how she became a vampire when she became a vampire, when she was born, her childhood and Anything you can think of! THanks!!!! and srry i'm updating soon on this story! When u Finish the Bio on maggie send it to me at .... Thanks for ur help! P.s if the bios reall good i'm putting it Camp Sos! **


	12. Sorry but plz read

Hi everyone I'm so sorry but I'm stopping this story for right now. I'm think of new stuff to write and am in the middle of a story now on fiction press

Story .com/~twilightloverx16

Check that out. I'll be hopefully writing some more stuff. I didn't feel like Camp SOS was my best work. Sorry and please read my story on Fictionpress.

Thank you xoxo


End file.
